The Boy Who Cried Fox!
by FellenWolf
Summary: A village terrorized by a devious fox spirit. A single young man is the only one who has seen him. A fox spirit who has gone from only wishing for beautiful girls to being particularly interested in a certain young man...


**I OWN NOTHING! Sadly... This is an idea I had...a spin off of the Aesop fable "The Boy Who Cried Wolf"...only its fox and a very...smexy one as well ;) This is a Yoko KuramaXOC story for a friend of mine. I started it a good time ago...but never really started it. Please review...but NO flames. Idc if Yoko would never go that way, btw, it's a fanfiction so no flames. Enjoy!**

_****__**NOTE! I am contemplating changing this so its not an OC. EITHER IN A REVIEW OR A PM/EMAIL SEND ME SUGGESTIONS! Thanks!**_

_Summary: A village terrorized by a devious fox spirit. A single young man is the only one who has seen him. A fox spirit who has gone from only wishing for beautiful girls to being particularly interested in a certain young man..._

* * *

**The Boy Who Cried "Fox!"**

* * *

A boy named Alex was pouting slightly to himself as he was scolded again for scaring the villagers about the alleged fox spirit that, as the legend went, would destroy their village unless given a human sacrifice every month. In order to keep their numbers in the village relatively even, the villagers would choose a girl one month and a boy the next.

The village was rather large but recently the spirit had become very particular about its sacrifices. If the spirit was given one that it did not find satisfactory or pleasing then the poor soul would be found laying near the village entrance – dead. The spirit was not merciful to any of them, be it girl or boy. The first girl who had been killed didn't have the right shade of hair. The next one had been too thin. The list continued on and on with seemingly no end in sight.

Only since this young boy had come to the village had this recently begun to occur. He was also the only one that the fox spirit showed its true form to, according to the boy. However, none of the villagers actually believed that the boy had seen the fox spirit. He had told them countless times before that he had seen the powerful fox spirit, for attention most of the village though, but every one of those multiple times had been lies. This time, however, he had truly meant it. The saddest part, for Alex, was that the people of the village did not believe him when he was actually telling them all the truth. Alex knew that if he could not convince them, then the entire village could be in danger.

To the village, this boy was a nuisance. They all believed him to be a curse and a hideous blight upon their previously peaceful village. Before Alex had come to their village, the fox spirit had hardly bothered them, but then he did come and everything was changed. They had not experienced those simple, peaceful days since then.

The leader of the village, a man simply known as the Elder to the other villagers, was the only person that Alex could even remotely come to call a friend. He had been abandoned by his parents as a mere infant and the Elder had taken the burden upon himself. He had, with the help of a few of thew women from the village, raised Alex until he was old enough to finally care for himself without the support of others.

It had always seemed to fall upon the village Elder's shoulders to lecture and scold the boy whenever these events occurred. If he didn't, then the entire village would take it upon themselves to "discipline" him themselves. This was something that the Elder would not allow so long as he was the leader of this village.

The village Elder was a kind, but strict man. He had purely silver hair that lightly brushed against the collar of his formal robes. The robes themselves were a rich dark blue and was made of the finest material that the villagers could find when making it. The tie that held his robes closed was made from beautiful black silk. The Elder was also wearing simple sandals on his feet. His light blue eyes looked down at the small boy with a soft expression. "Alex, you know you can not continue doing this. The fox spirit would never show himself to one of the villagers and allow that person to live. Everyone in the village is aware of this."

Alex frowned now, his silver eyes looking concerned now. "But Elder, I really did see him this time! I mean it! Why would I lie about this?" He had looked up at the Elder quickly, causing his black hair that was streaked with silver throughout it to fall away from his eyes. 'At least...I think I did..' A frown came across his features when he saw the exasperated look on the Elder's face at his exclamation.

The Elder slowly rubbed his temples as he felt the usual migraine coming on after talking with Alex. "Alex. Enough of this! If this continues, I will have no choice but to banish you from this village." The Elder's blue eyes were filled with hurt and sadness that he knew he could not express because of his position as leader in the village. He would never be able to tell the boy or anyone else in the village but he had become very attached to Alex and the very last thing he wished to do was to have to banish him from the village. That was the reason he always personally came to Alex to try and dissuade him from what he was doing. He knew that, if this continued, that Alex could be in very serious danger.

Alex scowled then and he looked away from the man he had been beginning to see as a type of a father figure. "Fine. It won't happen again." _I will just keep it to myself from now on _Alex thought to himself. He then bowed politely to the Elder before walking towards his small house that was on the edge of the village.

The Elder sighed softly. "Please. Be safe, Alex."

Alex sighed softly as he walked through the village, keeping his head bent down slightly so he didn't have to see the many stares that he knew were being directed at him. Not only were there stares, but he also knew that there would be glares, scowls and sneers within the crowds as well. He ducked his head again as he quickly walked into his small house.

Alex finally lifted his head after he had closed his door and his eyes went wide when he saw a flash of what looked like hair before his vision went black.

* * *

_**So...what did you guys think? I tried to make it semi-long compared to my other stuff but...omg that's hard X_X I don't know how people make those super long chapters! Lol. Well please R&R!**_

_**-Fellenwolf**_

This is an edited version of what was previously uploaded. If you are re-reading this chapter then pleeeease review and let me know which you liked better or what not. Thanks!


End file.
